The Reasons Why
by Storms in Heaven
Summary: Draco is coming to terms with who he is, why he hates Potter and the Weasleys and realizes that he doesn't like the situation that he is trapped in. Rated T for a word...Complete, I think. Remodeling in progress...
1. The Reasons Why

So, this came to me at about one o'clock in the morning, and surprisingly (considering the fact that I wrote it) it has practically no humor and is actually rather angsty. I own none of the characters...enjoy.

The Reasons Why:

It was complicated, the reasons why he hated Potter and the Weasleys. It wasn't just a matter of sides. It was more than that. The sides were the root to it though. He was a pure blood, a Malfoy, and Potter wasn't. He was a half blood: the one who was responsible for the Dark Lord's downfall.

Potter was loved. He was surrounded by people who supported him: people who wouldn't beat him for disagreeing with them. Potter had lost so much and then found even more, and had the nerve to feel sorry for himself.

And the Weasleys… blood traitors. Sure they were poor but through it all they had each other. Through thick and thin. Mostly thin, but no matter what, they were a family. When the Weasley girl had gone against everything her family stood for and unleashed a monster on Hogwarts, after it was over they were there for her. All of them, support.

All he had was a mother who was so terrified of the men around her and so brainwashed into the pureblood dogma that the love she felt for him wouldn't help him much. If he disagreed with his father there was nothing that she could or would do.

All of his life he had been run through this machine of pureblood doctrine. Beating into him over and over again his superiority. But, if they were so superior, why had they settled to be the lackeys of a terrifying monster. And he had no choice. No way out.


	2. A Door Opens

A Door Opens:

All around, Darkness. Emotions and sounds came to her from the darkness, billowing towards her like the red mist that rose up from the ground. Fear. Ginny stood frozen. Her mind screamed at her to run, but her body wouldn't move, paralyzed by terror.

A shape lurched at her from the darkness she flinched, wanting to bolt, but her treacherous feet wouldn't move. Then she recognized who it was. Draco Malfoy was coming towards her. Malfoy, a Death Eaters son. He was going to kill her, she was going to die, and she couldn't move.

Draco ran. He had to get away before they realized what he was trying to do. Escape. He looked up from the carnage surrounding him and saw a red haired girl staring at him in terror. Well, she should, he was after all dressed mostly like a Death Eater. Then he recognized her, Weasley, Ginny Weasley. He heard footsteps behind him.

Malfoy came forward and grabbed her. She was suddenly very aware of the blood pumping in her veins, how very much alive she was. She struggled, but his grip was like iron and the look in his eyes strangely desperate. He leaned toward her.

"Quiet, My father's coming, we have to be quick." He whispered. He gave her a searching look and then handed her an already bloodied knife, "You killed me with this and I got you with my wand." She nodded, grasping at her only chance of escape. Then he threw her on the ground and fell on top of her. Their position looked like a death struggle.

"Draco!" Lucius came out of the mist to see the two bodies lying on the ground before him. His son and the Weasley girl, dead. He didn't check the bodies; death was to common a thing for him to doubt it now. In the Dark Lords plan his son's death was more or less irrelevant. But his son and heir was dead. The Weasleys would pay.

They lay there for and eternity and Lucius stood over them, hoping desperately that he would come closer. He didn't say a word. Finally he turned and walked away. After what seemed another eternity, Ginny and Draco stumbled to their feet. Wordlessly, they began the long journey to Hogwarts, each taking comfort in the other's presence.

As the night began fading to the gray of dawn, they paused as the lights of Hogwarts came into view. Ginny looked and Draco and he nodded. Dumbledore was waiting for them.


	3. Safety and Lonliness

Safety and Loneliness:

Draco and Ginny sat together holding cups of cocoa. Dumbledore was quietly telling Professors Snape and McGonagall what had happened, and a certain portrait was fetching the Weasley family from Gimmauld Place. A few moments later there was a pounding on the stairs and Ron and Harry burst in to the office

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, "Are you alright?" He ran to her. Harry hovered by the door and a moment later Hermione came in to stand beside him. Just then Ron noticed Draco.

"Malfoy!" he spat, "What—"

"Weasley, what do you think you are doing?" Snape said coldly.

"She's my sister," Ron shouted, so pale his freckles stood out. "I was bloody worried about her, and then she's sitting here with _Malfoy_!"

"Ron, will you shut the hell up?" Ginny had apparently recovered some, "If it weren't for _Malfoy_ I'd be lying dead in some street, so you bloody well better shut it! I just had the most terrifying night of my life and all you can do is throw accusations around!" Ginny was shouting and crying now. Ron stood there stunned and abashed. Hermione came foreword and pulled the sobbing girl into her arms.

When Mrs. Weasley came in, Ginny transferred to her arms. Ginny sobbed harder at the sight of her mother. Everyone was relieved that she was safe. Ron hovered in front of Draco for a bit before muttering a gruff, "Sorry" and moving back to where Ginny sat.

Harry came up to Draco and glanced quickly at the ground. Then he looked at Ginny before looking Draco in the eye.

"Thanks Mal…er, Draco. I never thought, well, er, thanks." He said. Then he too moved back into the Weasley's circle. Draco had just stared and tried to think of something to respond with, but he couldn't think. His mind felt fuzzy. Then Hermione came over. He stared at her blankly, not knowing what to do. She gave him a rather teary speculative look then threw herself at him. She gave him a suffocating hug, and likely would have run out of the office, but Harry pulled her back into the circle.

Draco gazed at the group swarming around Ginny. There were so many of them, all crying and laughing, glad that she was alive. All Draco had was his bastard father who thought him dead- and would kill him himself if he knew the truth- and his mother who was powerless to help him. Oh, he almost forgot a houseful of Slytherins who would consider him a traitor and likely betray him to aforementioned father.

God. He couldn't hear anything over the gaggle of Weasleys. He almost forgot _why_ he wanted a family like that when he was suddenly engulfed in Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Oh Draco darling!" She sobbed, a wide smile on her face. "How can we ever thank you for saving Ginny? I mean…" She trailed off and just held him tightly in her arms. Draco found himself holding onto her too, 'this is why' he thought enjoying the warmth and comfort she exuded. 'I want a mum who cares about me as much as Mrs. Weasley cares about Ginny.'

She let him go after a moment and gave him a pat on the head before hugging Ginny again. He realized now that this was why he hated Potter. Potter had a family, whether he knew it or not. Draco had no one.

so, um, reviews would make my day like you wouldn'y beleive.:)


End file.
